


What happened in the past, stays in the past

by shamelesssmut



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Mick and Len have a past, Barry doesn't want to think too much about it, Len and Mick want him back, M/M, Misunderstandings, Old Feelings, Past Relationship(s), angst kind of as I'm not great with writing some but I'm trying, having to work with Len and Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: His memories flashed back to his life before The Flash, to his normal ordinary college life when he had met the charming Leonard Snart and Mick Rory. The men were kind of the bad guys in a way and Barry couldn’t deny that this was getting under his skin. Soon enough he found himself living with the two men, having the time of his life. He was happy, so so happy but nothing lasted forever, right? Soon tension could be felt. Barry was spending long hours in university and work and he felt like he barely saw the two men. At some point things just got bad. He couldn’t point fingers and say that it was Mick and Len’s fault but in a way it was. Okay, he was not pointing fingers sooo. He had just started feeling as if Mick and Len had this great relationship and he was in the way. They just didn’t need him in the relationship and he had understood really. No one can be forced to love or want someone.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Mick Rory, Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 53
Kudos: 238





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! So this is a little new something that I've had the urge to write for ages but never got around to doing so. I hope that you liked it and if so please leave some kudos and comments. Enjoy!

Barry sat down in one of the chairs in STAR labs, running a hand through his hair, trying to figure out how his life got to be such a mess. He remembered his first meeting as the Flash with Captain Cold and Heatwave, he remembered how he froze in place seeing the familiar faces. Of course, the others couldn’t recognize him with his mask so the next thing he knew was that the cold gun was pointing at him and the ice cold was taking over his body. Not a nice feeling that was for sure. Things were a little complicated from there on because Barry really didn’t want to tell the others his identity but at the same time he was getting tired of the guns. He could have hurt them, true but that is not something he had wanted. Even after everything that have happened he was not about to hurt them.

His memories flashed back to his life before The Flash, to his normal ordinary college life when he had met the charming Leonard Snart and Mick Rory. The men were kind of the bad guys in a way and Barry couldn’t deny that this was getting under his skin. Soon enough he found himself living with the two men, having the time of his life. He was happy, so so happy but nothing lasted forever, right? Soon tension could be felt. Barry was spending long hours in university and work and he felt like he barely saw the two men. At some point things just got bad. He couldn’t point fingers and say that it was Mick and Len’s fault but in a way it was. Okay, he was not pointing fingers sooo. He had just started feeling as if Mick and Len had this great relationship and he was in the way. They just didn’t need him in the relationship and he had understood really. No one can be forced to love or want someone. 

Making the decision to end everything was not easy, it hurt like hell but he knew that it was the right decision to be made. He had to end everything, to let the other men go and live their life. So he had sat down with them, told them that everything was over, packed his bags and went back to living with Joe.

He had never really gotten over his feelings for Len and Mick but in a way he moved on. Somehow. He finished university, started working, then became the Flash. He had been busy, okay? Looks like Mick and Len were busy as well. After some big heists occurring and Barry having to talk to Len and make a deal with him. It was not ideal true but it was the only way to stop Len from hurting someone without having to hurt him in the first place. The deal was Len would continue his heists as long as he didn’t hurt anyone. 

That had let to Barry barely seeing Len and Mick and he had almost seen his life going back to normal or as normal as possible for him. Sure, seeing both men had brought back some memories but he could deal with this. Sure he could. But of course his luck was nonexistent so before long he was facing a big bad and he needed help. The bad thing was that he didn’t need just anyone’s help he need Mick and Len. 

The team had reluctantly gotten to the conclusion that they have to work with criminals but for them that was the problem that Mick and Len were the bad guys, however they didn’t know about Barry’s history with them. The only people who knew were Iris and Joe and only because they were there at the time. 

He thought about telling the team that this was never going to happen but then again saving the city was bigger than his personal problems. And this is how he had to face Leonard and Mick. He had almost figured out the perfect plan. He was just going to stay with his mask on and by this having only strictly business talks with the men but of course, of course, Len had to kidnap Cisco and make him tell the Flash’s identity. 

So now he couldn’t hide behind his mask. He had to face the two men and try to avoid talking about the past, which sounded highly unlikely. Although, what was really to talk about. They have been together, been happy for a while, then Mick and Len had gotten tired of a third person in the relationship, things like this happened. Three ways relationship were not an easy thing. Barry have had some childish views of it being forever, of him staying with the others, being happy with them but he was young. He obviously didn’t know better. These things came with a due date and so came their relationship. It was fun while it lasted. Well okay not to the very end where Barry had started feeling left out and where Len and Mick had displayed some uncalled for jealousy. That had actually really gotten him mad since they were not only almost ignoring him but they were jealous over him. Weird they were. But since it was the past and Barry was not going to point fingers he was not going to think more about it.

“They’re here.” Cisco announced, getting Barry to leave the past behind and got up from his chair. He met Iris’s worried eyes for a second before he looked towards the door, a second later coming face to face with his exes, looking as hot as ever. Not the point, he thought to himself as immediately two sets of eyes met his.

“Scarlet, so nice to see you.” Leonard smirked at him, his eyes quickly moving over Barry’s body. “Or should I call you Barry now that we finally know who you are.”

“Not because I told you.” Barry murmured, taking a step toward them before stopping himself. What was he going to do, go on and hug them, ask them out for coffee to talk about their failed relationship. Okay, so obviously being close to them was not doing good things for his sanity. 

“Well since we’re going to work together, we can at least act civil.” Harry said and moved to shake hands with Mick and Len. Cisco didn’t look pleased to shake hands with the people that have kidnapped him but considering that they have not actually hurt him or anyone he knew he moved to shake their hands as well, followed by Caitlin. Iris glanced at Barry again before she moved to shake Len and Mick’s hand. She had always gotten along with them before but then after the whole break up she had to take Barry’s side of things. He was like a brother to her after all.

Iris moved away and Barry was the only one left to shake hands with the others and considering that everyone was looking at him, he knew he had to. He slowly moved, shaking Len’s hand, feeling the familiar blue eyes burn into him before he felt something cold pressed against his hand. His eyes snapped to their hands only to come face to face with a ring. The exact same ring resting on Mick’s hand that he shook seconds later. His eyes moved to meet Mick’s and for a moment his face must have betrayed his hurt because he was pretty sure Mick gave him an apologetic look.

He moved away from them, feeling a surge of anger rise in him. He knew that he had no reason to be angry. He had ended things all these years ago, exactly so Mick and Len can be happy but there was something in seeing their rings. In knowing that they had gotten married. They have gotten over him and moved on, gotten married and were living their happily ever after when after all these years Barry was still trying to get over them, trying not to compare his every date to them and how great they used to be in the beginning. He had no right to be mad and a part of him was happy for them but he was furious. It was not fair for him to hurt still after so long while they were happy.

He took a deep breath and tried to focus on the issue at hand. They were here on business, not pleasure, not talking about the past. Barry cleared his throat and started filling up the two men on what the problem at hand was and why they needed their help with taking down the enemy. He could feel their eyes burning into him the whole time, even when Caitlin had started explaining something, the men were barely taking their eyes away from him. It was bringing back too many memories that he didn’t want to deal with.

“A lot has changed.” Mick said quietly while Len and Cisco were talking about something, not seeming to agree much on the matter. “You’re a hero now. Which is not such a surprise really. “

Barry’s eyes moved to Mick. “No?”

Mick shrugged. “You always seem’d like someone destined for big things.” He shrugged.

Barry blinked and crossed his arms over his chest. “And you two are pulling heists now. Big ones.” He said.

Mick smiled a bit. “You know we were always good at it.” he said.

“And you’re married.” Barry added, glancing down at Mick’s face.

“‘Bout that…” Mick started but Barry raised his hand. 

“I don’t need an explanation. “he said and moved away towards Iris.

He really didn’t want to listen to Mick’s explanation. He knew what it would be. They loved each other, they had gotten married. They were not the first ones neither would they be the last ones. He was happy about them, really, only if he wasn’t still hurting over them. Years have passed and he could still feel himself shiver at the way Len looked at him. 

“Sorry about the cold gun, Scarlet. It must have hurt.” Len said as he moved towards Barry and Iris.

“That it did.” Barry said, glancing at Len.

“Well had I known….” Len said but didn’t finish his sentence as an alarm went off and Barry quickly put on his suit and disappeared. Saved by the bell, this time, Len thought before Iris got his attention.

“We need to talk.” She said quietly, getting a nod from Len. 

“Coffee?” He offered, giving her a small smile but getting a nod in return. Once upon a time, he, Mick and Iris were getting along just fine so talking with her after all this time sounded like a nice enough idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So here is the next chapter of this story. I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Leonard and Mick sighed when they got home and both of them sat down exhausted. The meeting with Iris had turned out to be very productive because they have talked about the past at some point. And the fact that Barry had left them because he had felt left out which was the last thing Mick and Len had wanted. They all have been so busy, Barry was torn between work and the university and they really haven’t thought that in any way he was not feeling a part of their relationship as much as before.

“I really had no idea.” Len sighed, running his hand over his face. “When he told us that he’s leaving, I really thought that he’s just crushing over that guy that was always around. I thought he didn’t want to be with us anymore.” He whispered, looking over at his husband. Not that Mick didn’t know that. They have talked about Barry many times over the years, quite often feeling the need to look for him, to find him and talk to him but not wanting to disturb him.

“I know. I…I thought he had moved on, found someone. Shit, Len. We have hurt him.” Mick sighed, looking away from the other. The last thing they have ever wanted to do was hurt the other. They loved him so much, they still missed him to this day. Hell, from time to time they sat down, looking at old pictures of the three and trying to imagine their life together. It wasn’t exactly healthy and they knew they have to move on but it was not that easy even after all these years. But to find out that Barry had left because he was hurting was heartbreaking.

“We should have pressed more. We should have asked him to talk about it. He just told us that he can’t do this anymore and he’s moving out and he left him go. We thought that he’s just over us but…that’s no excuse. We should have fought harder for him. For our Barry.” Len sighed, shaking his head a bit. He hated being like this, being vulnerable but that was something that happened only in front of Mick and once upon a time in front of Barry as well.

Mick nodded. “We should have. If we only knew….” He sighed and looked at Leonard. “Do you think that it’s too late now?” he asked quietly.

Leonard looked back at the other and licked his lips before he let out a breath. “I hope not.” He whispered. This is something none of them dared to ask Iris. They weren’t sure that they could handle her reply. What if it was too late? They had somehow gotten used to living without Barry, to knowing that they’ll never get him back, to going back to the nice memories every now and then but knowing that they were just that. Nice memories. But now…now after finding out the truth there was hope there. Maybe Barry would want them back. The changes seemed slim especially after how they have hurt him in the past but they had to try or they would never be able to live with themselves.

“We will do anything we can.” Len added after a moment, reaching to take Mick’s hand in his and squeezing it gently. “Right?”

“Of course.” Mick whispered, smiling a bit at his husband. “We’ll do everything to get him back.” He added before he leaned to peck Len’s lips.

“Well then we need a plan.” Len said as he pulled away from the kiss.

“This ain’t a heist, Lenny.” Mick said, chuckling quietly despite himself.

“No, it’s not. It’s more important than any heist. We need to make things right. And I don’t think Barry was very happy with us.” Len explained.

Mick nodded. “I agree with the last part. He…looked hurt when he saw the rings. It was only for a moment but I saw it in his eyes. He may have gotten better in hiding his feelings but we still know him.”  
Len sighed and nodded. “I hate that we hurt him.”

“I do too.” Mick murmured, running his hand over his head. “That’s why we should fix this. We can’t let him think that we stopped loving him. Gosh, Lenny, we never stopped. How could we end up like this.”

“Because we were all too preoccupied with our mundane problems and we let a misunderstanding get the better of us.”

“A misunderstanding?” Mick frowned over at the other.

“Well it is, isn’t it? We thought that he got over us and wants to be with that little fan boy that was dragging after him all the time, he thought that we don’t want him in the relationship. And then it was over.” Len explained.

“Yeah, I see your point.” Mick murmured. “We should talk to him. We should explain that had we known we’d have gone after him. We’d have done better.”

Leonard nodded. “And we will. If he lets us. I somehow thing that one thing stayed the same.” 

“His stubbornness?” Mick asked quietly to which Len only nodded.

“Can you believe that he’s the Flash? The kid being the Flash?” Mick smiled a bit. What he had told Barry was true, he and Len both always knew that he was going to become someone, someone important. But then again they weren’t imagining him getting hit by a lightning and then becoming a super hero.

Len smiled. “Not really no. I’m still wrapping my head around it. I can’t believe we didn’t figure it out. I shot him.” He sighed.

“You didn’t know.” Mick interrupted him before Len going go more on the blaming himself path. 

“Well no but I should have known. It must have hurt him.” Len sighed and looked at the other when he squeezed his hand.

“Don’t go blaming yourself, Lenny. What’s done is done. What we need to do now is change the future, we can’t change the past.” Mick said softly.

Len smiled softly at him and leaned to press a quick kiss to his lips. His husband could be rude to strangers and sometimes even to friends but he always said the right thing when it counted.   
“So back to that plan….” Len said quietly, getting a laugh out of the other.

“You just love plannin’, don’t you?” he asked.

“Well it’s not like I’m planning other things right now.” Len shrugged.

“Because our heists are frozen right now.” Mick smirked.

“Did you just make a cold joke at me?” Len asked, a smile playing on his lips as he looked over at his husband.

Mick shrugged and chuckled, biting on his bottom lip as the other moved closer to him.

“You make me feel like my body is on fire when you bite your lip.” Len smirked at him.

“Ah, a hot joke in return.” Mick snorted but then laughed at it and gently slapped Len’s arm. “So. I’m listening to this plan of yours on how to win the kid back.” He said.

Len hummed. “Okay, so I’m still thinking about it but here what I’ve so far. We have to get him back.” He said, causing his husband to give him a look and murmur ‘I knew that already’ under his breath. “Well I didn’t have much time to come up with a plan, Mick.” He mumbled.

Mick nodded and got up, heading to the kitchen. “Okay, when you figure it out do tell.”

Len nodded, already trying to form a plan in his head but feeling like everything he could come up with would be pointless. Barry was not just a plan they had to execute, he was the love of their lives and he didn’t know how exactly to get on his good side again.

“We can try talking to him.” Len suggested as he moved to follow Mick in the kitchen.

“Thought we had agreed on that already?” Mick asked.

Len nodded. “Yeah, okay. So we have the first step. Talk to Scarlet.” 

“Is that your new nickname for him?” Mick smiled.

Len nodded. “I think it suits him.”

Mick hummed in agreement “He looks really good in his little red suit.” He said after a moment before he opened the fridge and pulled whatever left out food they had from the previous night.

Len smirked as he moved to lean against the counter. “I know, right? It’s so tight. “ 

“Hugs his body just right.” Mick nodded, licking his lips.

“Thinking about taking it off?” Len asked, his eyes fixed on Mick, who only nodded in return. Len chuckled quietly but didn’t say anything in return. He was thinking about the very same thing after all. But first thing first. They had to win Barry back before they get to the getting naked part. He was determined to explain to Barry that all of this was a big misunderstanding and hopefully get him back in their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys so here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it! If so please leave some kudos or comments to let me know!

Barry walked in STAR labs, carrying coffee for everyone and somehow managing not to spill them. Only because he was the Flash now and had super speed didn’t mean he was not clumsy anymore. When he entered the room he found Mick and Len already sitting there, talking to Iris. Barry moved to put the coffees down on the table, taking a sip of his own as Caitlin moved to talk to him about the case at hand. He really wanted to just get this over with so the faster they got the bad guy, the faster he could go back to his life. 

Everyone picked up their coffees, thanking Barry before focusing on working. Len moved to pick up his coffee, handing the other to Mick.

“You still remember.” He said quietly after he took a sip of his coffee, finding it to be just the way he liked it.

“Some things apparently never change.” Barry shrugged, looking away from the men. So he still remembered. It wasn’t such a big deal now, was it? They have had a lot of coffees together it was normal. He also remembered a lot of other things that both Mick and Len liked and disliked but he was not about to say that.

Mick glanced at the team, they were talking and no one was really paying them attention at the moment so he thought it best to try to talk to Barry now.

“We need to talk, doll.” He said softly.

Barry’s head jerked towards him quickly at the nickname. “Don’t call me that.” He said through his teeth. He couldn’t take that, not the nicknames. Having to stand in front of them was hard enough. Memories came flashing to him visions of them all in bed or curled up on the couch, Mick smiling at him and calling him ‘doll’. There was only so much a guy could take.

Mick quickly put his hands up almost as to show his surrender. “Barry.” He corrected himself, looking at the other.

“There is nothing to talk about.” Barry shrugged, looking at the team. “We’re here to defeat a villain that wants to hurt innocent people. That’s all. I wouldn’t have bothered you if there was another way but there is not so…Working together. The past stays in the past. We don’t have to talk about it in order to work together.” 

“No, we don’t.” Len agreed. “But we have to because it was….”

“It was what it was, Snart.” Barry said, turning his head back to the two men in front of him. “We’re not even friends now. We’re three people that know each other. That is it. Once again, it’s just working together.” He said firmly before he walked away to join the team.

Len sighed and looked at Mick. “Did the lightening make him more stubborn than he already was?” he asked slowly, his eyes fixed on Barry.

Mick nodded a bit. “I think so, yes.” He said before looking back at Len. “What now?”

Len looked back at the other. “I wish I knew.” He whispered before Cisco called them over to go over some plan. He had to try harder than usual to focus on work. He had more important problems to deal with.

“Maybe you should give them a chance to explain.” Iris said later as she and Barry were sitting in the training room, Caitlin doing some tests on Mick and Len about their recovery after training.

“I really don’t feel like it, Iris. It’s been years. I’ve finally moved on.” Barry sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

Iris gave him a pointed look that made him sigh. “Okay, kind of moved on. I don’t need to go digging up the past. What happened happened. We are working together on a case, no big deal. Tomorrow we will defeat this guy and go back to our lives.” He said.

Iris sighed. “Barry, I think you should give them a chance to explain themselves.”

“Since when do you want me to give them a chance oh so bad?” Barry asked, looking back at his friend.

“I’ve always wanted you to. Remember I told you to try and talk it out before you leave. Then, I just was there for you when you decided to do so. Still I always thought you three should try talking more.”  
“I almost feel like this is ‘I told you so’ speech.” Barry said, glancing back at the two men.

“I just think they have to tell you some interesting things.” Iris shrugged. 

Barry frowned a bit at her. “You talked to them, didn’t you?” he asked slowly.

Iris nodded slowly. “Yeah, I did. I had to. I mean...it wasn’t supposed to be about you or your past, Barry. We went to have coffee. I actually wanted to ask them to…” she sighed and looked down at her hands on her lap. “Not to hurt you again. I can’t watch you go through the heartbreak again so I wanted to kind of warn them.”

“I can take care of myself.” Barry interrupted her. He almost wanted to be more pissed off at her for doing that, for getting in his business but a part of him knew that he’d do the exact same thing if the roles were reversed. Iris was just trying to look out for him and even if it was not her place to go on and talk to Mick and Len about it he could see where she was coming from.

“I know, I know. I just want to protect you, Bar. You’re my best friend.” She sighed, looking up at him again. “I…wanted to just tell them to not even think about hurting you again but then…we got to talking.” She said, reaching up to push a lock of hair away from her face.

“You’ve always liked them.” Barry murmured quietly. That much was true. He had been worried that Iris may not like Mick and Len and it was important for him for his boyfriends and his best friend to get along. Luckily for him they had gotten along just fine from the very first time they had seen each other.

Iris nodded a bit and cleared her throat. “Anyways, one thing lead to another and we ended up talking about the past. I know it’s not really my place to talk about that, Bar, and I swear I didn’t say much. Well nor did they really. As I said it’s not my place to talk about it. But I think you should give them a chance to explain. I think they have some important things to say to you.” She said softly, reaching out to squeeze Barry’s hand. “At least think about it, please.”

Barry nodded a bit as he held her hand for a moment, squeezing it back gently before he got up and moved to change in his suit. He needed to escape his problems, or at least try to as one could not escape his problems even if he was the Flash.

He decided that some training could not be bad especially when you were going up against a villain. He started running in the training room, trying not to think about the past, or what Iris had just suggested. Trying to focus on himself, on the way the running made him feel, on everything that was not the two men standing in the middle of the training room, trying to follow him with his eyes.  
“Are you becoming faster?” Caitlin smiled at him when he stopped running and stood next to her.

“It is not impossible for Mr. Allen to become faster.” Harry shrugged from where he and Cisco were working on some tech.

“We know that Harry.” Cisco said. And from there Barry missed the witty remark that Harry had and probably the one that Cisco had right back for him. 

“It’s kind of ironic.” Len smirked at him.

“What is?” Barry asked, turning his head to the other, barely noticing Caitlin and Iris moving away to talk.

“How you were almost always late for places but now you’re the fastest man alive.” Len shrugged, smiling warmly at Barry. A smile so familiar that it send a shiver down Barry’s back.

Barry snorted a bit. “I’m still late occasionally.” He said.

“Being fast doesn’t mean being on time.” Mick teased and for a moment Barry felt like he was back. Back to the good old times when they were teasing each other, laughing together, loving each other. He quickly got a grip of himself, his face changing to more serious.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said, feeling like he needed to leave right now. They had gone over some plans so they were done for the day. Therefore, Barry didn’t need to stay there and deal with watching his ex-lovers. 

“Scarlet….” Len started, only for Barry to shake his head at him.

“I already told you that we don’t have to talk about anything. Sending Iris to talk me into it was a nice idea but it doesn’t mean it worked.” He said.

“We didn’t send anyone.” Mick protested.

Barry shrugged in return. “Whatever.” He said and turned to say his goodbyes to the team, who were a little bit confused of his sudden leaving but he really couldn’t deal with this. He knew that it was only lunch but he need to get away from Mick and Len. He needed to get away before he gave in and agreed to them. He didn’t want to do that. It’d do no good, only bring back feelings and memories he didn’t need. It was just a mission, he reminded himself as he walked toward the door. Nothing more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys so here is the next chapter that I really enjoyed writing. I hope that you like it if you do please leave some kudos or comments. Thanks!

Barry sighed locking eyes with Len when he and Mick sat down across from him. “You could have called that you need company.” Len said, putting his coffee in front of him.

Three days had passed since the beginning of Mick and Len working with the team and Barry felt as if the two men were everywhere he was all the time. Not only in STAR labs, it was understandable for them to be there. But this was the second time he had ran into them while having coffee at Jitters and it didn’t look like coincidence now. Not only that but he ran into them at the grocery store yesterday and then the day before he was out with Cisco and Caitlin and of course they were there as well.

“Are you following me now or something?” Barry asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“We just like the coffee here.” Mick said, shrugging a bit, taking a sip of his own coffee pointedly.

“Yet for years and years I’ve never ran into you before.” Barry said slowly, his eyes moving from Len to Mick.

“Coincidences exist.” Len shrugged, giving Barry a small smile. They all knew that this was no coincidence but he was not going to admit that they had learnt that Barry was getting coffee from Jitters and were coming here now so maybe see him. As for the other night they have heard Caitlin and Barry talking and had gone to keep an eye at him. The grocery was actually really a coincidence, imagine that. 

“Not that many.” Barry said, relaxing back against his chair, his eyes fixing on Len for a moment. “Becoming a stalker doesn’t suit you.” He said, his eyes then moving to Mick. “You too.”

Len laughed quietly at that. “Stalkers? I think we’re too…noticeable for stalkers.” He said, licking his lips and almost humming out when Barry followed his action with his eyes. 

“You pull up heists just fine.” Barry noted, his eyes moving away from Len’s mouth, trying to concentrate on something other than Len’s mouth. He had nice lips. They both did. Very kissable. He almost wanted to punch himself, taking another sip of his coffee and trying to focus.

“That’s another thing we’re good at.” Len shrugged. “Have had enough practice I guess.” he said.

“Plus Lenny is good at planning.” Mick added.

“He can be good at planning stalking.” Barry added under his breath before he looked down at his coffee. He really didn’t want to have the conversation that the two men wanted from him. Even after talking to Iris and all, he just couldn’t deal with it. He didn’t want to listen to their explanations, didn’t want to put salt in old wounds, wounds that were still hurting true but at least he was used to this kind of pain. He didn’t know what kind of pain this conversation could bring him and he wasn’t sure he could face it.

He waved his hand around a bit, looking back at the two men. “Well I already told you that but apparently I haven’t made myself clear so let me repeat myself. I don’t want to talk about the past. We needed your help so we asked about it. End of discussion. We’re strictly partners for the time being, when we deal with the situation we can all go back to how things were before.”

“Do you really think so, doll?” Mick asked quietly, his eyes meeting Barry’s and for a moment Barry was certain that he saw pain in them.

He sighed and shrugged. “There is only one way to find out, isn’t there?” he asked as he got up from his chair. “The past is long forgotten and there is definitely no need to talk about it.” He said before he took his coffee and left before the others could tell anything to stop him.

Once outside he moved in the alley next to Jitters and leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath. He really couldn’t deal with this much longer, they better get to this villain as soon as possible because he was running out of strength to face his ex-lovers every day.

The next thing he knew was that there was an awful sound coming from Jitters and he quickly put on his suit and ran back inside only to find both Mick and Len pointing a gun at the big bad guy of the week. Before they could pull the trigger the guy was throwing something at them, it looked like a ball of electricity. Because apparently now the bad guys could do anything right. 

Barry quickly moved to the two men, pushing them aside and turning around just in time to get hit with the ball in his chest, sending him flying back, hitting a table hard and collapsing on the ground. He could hear Caitlin’s worried voice call his name in his ear, Cisco talking something over her. His eyes slowly falling shut as he felt strong arms wrap around him, He didn’t need to open his eyes to know that it was Mick, holding him close to his chest and asking him to open his eyes, calling him doll. Soon Len’s voice joined him, hands moving to touch his face gently, Len’s hands. 

Barry really wanted to open his eyes and tell them that everything would be okay but the pain was slowly taking over him and he couldn’t move. He didn’t want to move, he just wanted to go to sleep. And that is exactly what he did.

The next time that Barry opened his eyes he was lying in bed, monitors connected to him and he immediately knew that he was at STAR labs. That is when he felt a hand gently squeeze his and his eyes moved to see both Mick and Len sitting on chairs next to the bed, looking tired and worried but also relieved.

“Scarlet…..” Len breathed out. “You scared us.” He said quietly.

Barry was about to ask what had happened, when flashes of the electricity ball hitting his chest came to him. “Well now you’ve seen our electricity guy. Or whatever he really is.” Barry said quietly.

Mick nodded a bit, moving to get the glass of water that was next to the bed and placed it against his lips. Barry gladly taking a couple of sips.

“We’re going to end him.” Mick said firmly, his eyes sparkling in the familiar way that Barry knew very well. It meant that he was pissed off and trouble was to follow.

“How are you feeling?” Len asked after a second.

“Like I got hit by electricity.” Barry shrugged a bit, slowly moving to sit up, only to be met with Mick’s hand pressing him back against the mattress. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Barry sighed. “Sitting up. I heal quickly. It’s fine.” he said.

“No, it’s not. Caitlin said it was serious. If it wasn’t for your super healing, you could have….” Len didn’t finish the sentence as his eyes moved away from Barry.

“Not the first time. Definitely not the last. Comes with the job.” Barry shrugged, putting his hand on Mick’s wrist and nudging it gently, only causing the other to put his hand more firmly. 

“Not on my watch, kid.” Mick murmured and Barry opened his mouth to protest when Caitlin walked in the room, smiling at him gently.

“So you’re finally awake.” She said, moving to check on his vitals as Mick slowly moved his hand away from Barry’s chest and moved to sit down next to Len. “Guys, I think it’s safe to say that you can go now. You haven’t slept like the last 24 hours.” She said, turning to look at Len and Mick.

“Wait, how long was I out?” Barry asked, looking at Caitlin surprised.

“You got hit yesterday morning. It’s the next day now so around 22-23 hours.” Caitlin said. “They didn’t want to leave your side.” She said, pointing with the folder she was holding at Mick and Len.  
Barry nodded a bit, turning to look at Mick and Len. “Go get some rest. Some sleep, food, whatever. We need to take this guy down before he hurts anyone else and we can’t do that if you’re not at your best. You saw him. He’s good.” He said.

Mick bit on his bottom lip, looking between Len and Barry.

“Go.” Barry said again. “I’m fine.” He added.

Len opened his mouth to argue but Barry raised his hand in the air to stop him from saying anything else. “Go home, both of you.” He said, looking at Len.

Len sighed and nodded a bit. “We will be back as soon as possible.” He said as he slowly got up, Mick following suit.

“Call us if somethin’ happens.” Mick turned to Caitlin who nodded back. With one last look at Barry, both men turned around and left.

“They looked really worried.” Caitlin commented, leaning to check on Barry.

Barry shrugged a bit, not really knowing what to say without having to say that once they were his boyfriends. 

“Said you saved their lives.” Caitlin added after a moment.

“That’s probably why they were worried. Feeling guilty.” Barry murmured.

“Yeah, maybe.” Caitlin added before she looked at him. “So everything looks in order. Your body has healed perfectly. Thanks God, the speed healing.” She said.

Barry nodded. “The perks of being a speedster.” He smiled at her as he slowly moved to sit up. “Tell me that Cisco and Harry have a plan how to deal with this meta.” He sighed.

Caitlin nodded a bit. “They kind of do actually. She said and smiled a bit as Barry quickly got up from the bed. “Take it easy, Barry.”

“You said that everything is fine. Let’s go hear this plan and hope it works.” Barry said, moving out of the room. He really hoped that whatever they had in mind worked because he really didn’t feel like getting hit by electricity again. The lighting was enough the first time, did we really need more?

He really tried to focus on the plan that the team had and not on the look on Mick and Len’s faces. It almost had looked like…but it couldn’t be. They were just concerned, that was normal. Barry could deal with this, after all no matter what the past had brought them the two men certainly weren’t wishing anything bad upon the other, he knew that. But it felt like there was something else in their looks, something beyond the worry. It felt as if he had seen a flicker of love and this was something he could really not deal with. So he pushed this thought behind and focused on the plan. The sooner they took down this guy the sooner he could go back to his life. Or at least he hoped he could do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that I suck with the big bads but I really didn't feel like getting too much details into it. I just wanted to focus on their relationship so I hope you don't mind the none description and the barely there anything about this guy or what he does.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys so here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Mick and Len came back really as soon as possible, listening to the team and their idea for defeating what they called now The electricity man. Cisco was not impressed with the name and tried to change it to something cooler only to have Mick glare at him, taking a step towards him and Cisco had quickly forgotten about his ideas.

The plan was simple but nice enough it sounded like it could work out just fine. So Barry was happy to put on his suit and go after this guy. He wanted this to be over with. 

“Just…don’t do anything rational.” Leonard said quietly, looking at Barry.

Barry raised an eyebrow at him. “You mean push you out of the way of a ball of electricity that could have killed you?” he asked. “Things may be…weird between us but I’m not going to let you too get killed.” He shrugged.

“Just be careful, doll.” Mick said softly, glancing at Barry and smiling to himself when Barry didn’t protest about the nickname. It was a small victory in his eyes.

“Always am.” Barry said, glancing at the two men for a moment. “You too.” He told them before he speeded away, putting the action into plan and hoping that everything would go smoothly, although 

Len’s words rang in his head. ‘Make a plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails, throw away the plan’. He smiled a little to himself, picturing the serious face with which Len had always said that, shrugging like it was not a big deal to plan something for a long time and then just throw it away.

Barry shook his head a bit and focused on the plan. Now was not the time for distraction, his life depended on it. And more importantly, Mick and Len’s as well.

Barry smiled, raising his glass in toast. They had defeated the Electricity man with the help of Len and his cold gun and Mick and his heat wave. The city was save again, well for now, Barry knew that good things we always quick to end. The whole team, Mick and Len were in a bar celebrating together. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. And for now it still looked like one. Although Barry was not sure for how long things would be good. Somehow including alcohol in the mix didn’t seem like the best idea. Of course, for he couldn’t be affected by it, much to his sadness right now as he just wanted to have a couple of drinks, relax and have a good time. But well he was going to have this nice time without getting drunk apparently. 

He moved to the dance floor with Iris at some point, dancing and laughing with his best friend, when he felt a strong arm wrap around him from behind, pull him against a firm body that he could still see clearly every time he closed his eyes. Leonard moved his hand around Barry’s waist and pulled him even closer, moving to the rhythm of the music. Barry could feel his cool breath on his ear. “I hope you don’t mind a dance.” He said loud enough so Barry could hear him over the beat of the music.

Barry looked a bit over his shoulder only to look ahead of himself again and find Mick, standing next to Iris, an arm resting over her shoulder and pulling her against his eyes. His eyes locked with Barry and he gave him a small smile before he leaned to hear what Iris was trying to tell him. He smiled at her and nodded as Iris, moved towards Barry.

“I’m going to go get a drink. I’m so thirsty.” She called over the music and before Barry could call her bluff she moved away. She so was not thirsty she just wanted to leave him alone with Len and Mick. IF she thought that they were going to talk about the past there she was really mistaken. The music was too loud for any kind of talking, which was definitely comforting for Barry as he still didn’t want to talk about it.

Mick’s movement got his attention back to the men and Barry glanced down, seeing Mick’s hands rest on his chest now, his body moving in perfect sync to his and Len’s. They were good at this once. In dancing together. Barry was surprised to find out how good of dancers Mick and Len were. They just didn’t look the type but they knew exactly how to move their bodies to get under his skin. And he felt like this hadn’t changed. Len’s hand was slowly moving over his stomach, gently caressing him as Mick’s eyes were locked on his, his body pressed against Barry. Being sandwiched between the two men was feeling just as nice as it used to, Barry thought, his eyes falling shut for a moment. He needed just a second, just a second to enjoy this, this closeness. For the last time.

“We can have that again.” Len said softly against his eyes, making Barry’s eyes snap open, bringing him back to reality. For a moment he was frozen in place, Len’s words echoing in his head.

Soon he was moving away from his place between the two men, shaking his head. “No, we can’t.” he said, running a hand through his hair.

“Scarlet…” Len sighed, reaching for the other but stopping himself when Barry spoke again.

“Doll we can….” Mick started.

“I told you something about the nicknames.” Barry murmured and was about to say how he needed a drink as well and go find Iris but then Len took a step toward Barry and reached for him and Barry couldn’t do that. He knew that Len just wanted to take his hand but he couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t have the other man touch him again, it was too much. It was bringing back memories, it was getting under his skin and he was not going to go down this road again. 

Barry took a step back, looking at Len before he turned his gaze at Mick, who was standing behind Len biting his lip. And for a moment Barry felt the urge to move to pull Mick’s lip out of his mouth with his own. He used to love doing that. But he did not. He was not going to do such things or think about them. He was definitely not thinking of kissing the two men right now. Stupid dances, he thought before he shook his head a bit. He took another step back and moved away quickly before he changed his mind on the kissing thing.

When Len and Mick got back to the booth where the rest of the team were, Barry was nowhere to be seen.

“Where is Barry?” Mick asked loudly.

“He just left, said he’s tired.” Cisco shrugged, before he went back to talking to Caitlin.

Len turned to Mick and gave him an apologetic look to which Mick just reached to squeeze his hand, shaking his head slightly. Len hadn’t done anything wrong. They really needed to have this talk like yesterday, Len thought as he leaned closer to Mick, an idea forming in his head. 

“Where does he live?” Len asked over the music.

“Huh?” Caitlin asked.

“Scarlet. Barry. Where does he live?” Len asked again.

While Cisco and Caitlin hesitated, Harry answered his question without giving it a second thought.

Leonard nodded, leaning closer to Mick. “What do you have in mind?” his partner asked.

“Well he can’t avoid us in his own apartment, right?” Len shrugged, looking at the other man.

Mick nodded a bit as he looked at the other. “Think it’s time to talk to him?” he asked.

“I think we should have done that ages ago but yes its time.” Leonard said.

“Tomorrow.” Mick said to which Leonard nodded in agreement. Now was too late for social calls, plus he has had a couple of drinks. Not enough to get him drunk but maybe enough to cloud his judgement a little. And he wanted to be at his best when he faced his ex-boyfriend.

Mick took a sip of his drink, wanting to push away the nerves he was feeling at the thought of talking to Barry. He just wanted to get this over with. He wanted to talk to him and make everything clear because the past may have been long gone but he was not going to let the kid think that they didn’t want him. They never stopped wanting him and he was determined to get him back in his and Len’s life one way or another. Hell, he was even starting to wonder if having him only as a friend would work. After all he wanted to be close to the other but he was not going to push him into anything. If being friends or at least friendly was all Barry could offer Mick was ready to take it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I hope you like this chapter and if so please leave some kudos or comments to let me know. Enjoy!

Barry walked barefoot to the front door of his apartment when someone knocked on it. He was not expecting anyone so he was a bit surprised to hear the knock. He opened the door and imagine his surprise to find his exes there. Although thinking about it again he didn’t know why he was that surprised. They had looked eager to talk to him and thinking that defeating the bad guy would get them to just get over this feeling and move on was kind of ridiculous. Plus, they have always been too stubborn for their own good.

“What are you two doing here?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

“Hello to you too, Scarlet.” Len said as he walked past Barry, walking inside the apartment.

“Come in, will ya.” Barry murmured, leaning a bit against the door, his eyes moving to Mick who gave him a small smile before he followed Len inside the apartment. 

“You’ve a nice place.” Mick commented after a moment before he moved to sit down on the couch.

“How do you even knew where to find me?” Barry sighed, closing the door after himself before he moved to sit to the kitchen to get two beers for Mick and Len. It didn’t look like they were about to just leave; he could at least be a good host. Not that he cared what the two men thought about his hosting skills.

He handed them both their beers before he moved to sit on the chair opposite the couch, Len moving to sit next to Mick. 

“The team told us.” Leonard shrugged. 

“And by the team you mean Iris?” Barry asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Harry actually.” Mick said and took a sip of his beer. “Look we ain’t about to get in your way or somethin’ we just want to talk.”

Barry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “What is there to talk about, guys? Seriously? It was ages ago. I was a kid back then. Whatever happened is in the past.”

Leonard rolled his eyes a bit and cleared his throat. “It was a misunderstanding.” He said when Barry looked at him.

“Misunderstanding?” Barry asked confused.

Mick nodded as Len continued talking, explaining himself. “Yes, a misunderstanding. We thought that you’re leaving because you’re tired of being with us and that you’ve met someone else. You thought that we don’t want to be with you. See? A misunderstanding.” 

Barry frowned at that. “You thought that I don’t want to be with you? Why’d you think something like that?” he asked.

Now it was Mick’s turn to answer. “You were spendin’ more time with this friend of yours and we thought that you two were….”

Barry blinked at that. “He likes girls. Only girls.”

“Oh, well we did not know that.” Mick said, scratching the top of his head.

“Well, of course not, because none of you asked. You were too busy ignoring me or acting jealous. And over what? A friend that I had. I never gave you a reason to be jealous of him.”

“You were giving him a lot of attention and he was looking at you as if you had hung the moon.”

“We were sharing similar interests, we had things to talk about.” Barry protested.

“Yes, things you were talking about with him, not us.” Len said.

“Because he was interested in them. You two would listen to me, yes, but you weren’t interested. Not your fault, it’s just not your cup of tea. I was just trying to save you some annoying topics.”

“They were not annoying if they were important to you.” Mick said.

Barry snorted quietly. “Because at the end you were paying so much attention to what I had to tell.”

Len sighed, leaning back against the couch. “We were all very busy, Barry. You were spending long hours working and going to university when you were home you were always tired. We didn’t want to get in the way too much. We thought that by backing away a little we are giving you space to breath and get some rest.”

“You backed away too much.” Barry murmured but then sighed and looked away. He had to admit that he had been tired like 99% of the time so he couldn’t exactly blame Mick and Len for taking a step back and trying to give him some time to relax. But then again they had backed away too much, he was not imagining that.

Mick nodded a bit. “Yes, okay, maybe we got carried away, wrapped up in our own problems to notice that we were giving you too much space but doll we never wanted to look as if we don’ want to be with you.” He said.

Barry looked back at the two men sitting in front of him, thinking about what they were telling him. Was it really just a misunderstanding? Had they ended everything because they could not communicate properly. He nodded after a moment. 

“Okay, it may as well be a misunderstanding.” He agreed. “Doesn’t change the past.”

“No but it can change the present.” Len said, leaning forward and putting his arms on his legs. “We can change it. Fix that.”

Barry laughed humorlessly. “Fix what, Len? You two are married, you’re happy. End of story.” He said.

Len almost smiled when Barry called him Len and not Snart but then he heard his next words and the urge to smile went away.

“We can be happier with you.” Mick protested.

Barry shook his head. “I can’t do this again. I…I can’t. My heart can’t take another heartbreak.”

“Misunderstanding.” Len said again.

“It’ll end up badly anyways, Len. Why give it another try when we know how the first time ended? We weren’t working out at the end.” Barry sighed.

“We were workin’ out just fine before that.” Mick corrected, his eyes focused on the speedster.

“Maybe for a moment, we were. And maybe for a moment we would work out now but then it’d all go to hell and I can’t deal with that. I have a city to look after now and I’m not a kid anymore.”

“And that’s exactly why you can’t know that it’ll end up badly. We’re grown up now. We’ve changed.” Len said.

“Yeah, you became a bigger pain in the ass.” Barry murmured, leaning against his chair.

“Used to love things in your….” Len smirked at him.

“Don’t even finish this sentence.” Barry said just as Mick slapped Len’s hand.

Leonard shrugged before he focused back on Barry. “You’d never know unless you give it a try.” He said and got up, putting his still full bottle of beer on the table in front of him. Mick frowned up at him before he slowly got up. 

“We’ll see you around, Scarlet.” Leonard said, walking to the door, turning once he got there to find Mick still staying in the middle of the room, looking at Barry. “Mick.” He called, getting the man to look at him.

“See you tomorrow, Doll.” Mick said quietly before he followed Leonard. “We should have stayed.” He murmured as he closed the door after himself. “We came to talk to him.”   
“And we did but now we need to leave him alone to process what we just told him.” Len said, looking over at the other. “At least there is hope. He is just scared of getting hurt. Can’t blame him. We did hurt him pretty badly even if we didn’t want to.” He sighed.

Mick nodded slowly, reaching to take Len’s hand in his. “Do you think he will come back? He looked…determined not to but at the same time….”

“Like he wanted to.” Len finished with a nod. “I hope that this want gets the better of him.” He said quietly as they walked away from Barry’s apartment.

Barry sighed and ran a hand through his hair when the door closed behind his lovers. He couldn’t believe this. When he heard that it was just a misunderstanding, when Len explained it to him he almost got up and went to kiss them but he got a hold of himself before. He couldn’t just do that. Knowing that it was just their incompetence to communicate was both making him feel better and worse. In one hand, they had wanted him then, they were not tired of him, they didn’t want him to pack up and go and that made his heart beat in that way again, in the being wanted and loved way. But then again, there was the but part. They had communicated so badly that they had let something like that tear them apart. They had ended their relationship because the other part of it thought that it’s not wanted. That was an example for a bad communication. 

He closed his eyes and groaned quietly, he didn’t know what to do next. He was torn apart going back to the people he still loved and leaving them to live their happy life. True, they never wanting him to leave the first place but that didn’t mean that if they got back together now things would go back to being great between them. They had to learn to communicate for this to work. And this is when Barry knew what he had to do. In order for this to work out, in order for him to even consider it working out, they had to try and be friends first. It was not going to be easy as they have had history but learning to communicate and be friends sounded like a better idea than jumping into bed and then trying to figure out what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys so here is the next chapter that I hope you enjoy!

His ex-lovers were just trying to get his attention now he thought as Cisco told him someone was trying to steal a diamond. Mick has always liked shiny things and Len was a sucker for diamonds. Barry was not even going to bother going if the security of the museum wasn’t there, apparently pointing a gun at the two men. 

So he had made a deal with Len about killing or hurting people but when someone was holding a gun at you…Well we could be sure that one of them was not about to use his gun. Even though he felt like there was something fishy about this. Len was always way too good with his plans to make such a simple mistake. He must have known that security was there. 

However, Barry didn’t have the time to think about it, he put his suit and speeded off to the museum. “Did someone call my name?” he asked, stopping next to Mick and Len, glancing at security. “I’ll take care of this, okay?”

The guy slowly put his gun now, relieve crossing on his face as he saw the Flash there. Barry gave him a small nod before he stepped in front of his exes. “You two are unbelievable.” He murmured, getting a hold of both of them before he speeded out of the museum. He stopped them in an alley, a couple blocks away and sighed. “What are you two playing at?”

Len shrugged. “Don’t know what you’re talking about, Scarlet.”

“Just a normal heist.” Mick nodded, agreeing with Len.

Barry raised an eyebrow. “Am I really to believe that? Your plans are too good to just completely forget about the security guy.” He said.

Len shrugged again, looking around the alley before he looked back at Barry. “They were supposed to be switching right now. This guy should have left work and the night security should have come.”  
“So you decided to rob a place when there are two people of security there?” Barry asked slowly, trying to see if he had got that right. It sounded like a bad plan.

Mick nodded “They get distracted when there are two of ‘em. They talk and all.” He shrugged, leaning on the wall behind himself.

Barry nodded a bit. That made more sense, although he was still not entirely sure he was buying this story. There was just something about it. Something about how after the deal was made he never crossed path with the men but now that they knew who he is, there they all were.

“Mistakes happen even in the best of plans.” Len said after a moment. “It’s a good thing we have a hero in town.” He smirked at the other.

Barry rolled his eyes at the other man, shaking his head a bit. “I didn’t want you to hurt him.” He said.

“He was the one pointing a gun at us.” Len said, raising an eyebrow at the other. “Do we look like the ones ready to hurt?”

“You could have used your gun to stop him from shooting you.”

“That’s called self-defense.” Len said smugly and then fixed his gaze on Barry. “Doesn’t mean we like hurting people. We enjoy the heists, not killing or hurting.”

Barry nodded. “That I know.” He said quietly and it was true. His ex-boyfriends were enjoying the adrenaline, the stealing of nice things, but he knew that they were no bad guy. There certainly didn’t enjoy hurting random people.

“Isn’t that also why you let us go?” Mick asked quietly, his eyes moving to Barry’s face. He almost asked if it was that or he just didn’t want to see them in Iron Heights because he still cared about them. Not that they won’t get out of Iron Heights easily but it was still something if Barry didn’t want to send them there. It would mean that he still cared. Okay, so maybe Mick was grasping at straws here but that was the best he could do.

Barry sighed, looking between the two men. “You both know why I’m letting you get away with almost everything.” He said quietly, not really wanting to admit it. Although, he thought about it for a moment, wondering if maybe they didn’t have history, would he still struck a deal with Len. It was a good deal after all. Still he wasn’t sure about it and there was no way to tell for sure that it wasn’t just because he had loved them more than anything at some point in his life.

Len tilted his head to the side a bit, his eyes running over the other for a moment before he focused on his face again. “And why, pray tell, Scarlet, is that?” he asked.

Barry looked back at him for a moment before he sighed. Of course they were going to try and get it out of him, stubborn, stubborn men, he thought to himself. 

“I’ll need a beer for that.” Barry murmured, looking away from the others. Once again regretting that he wouldn’t be able to get drunk. It sounded way too good right now.

“Saint and Sinners is close enough.” Mick said, moving away from the wall. “I’m all about a beer.” He smiled at the kid, who despite himself smiled back a bit.

Barry quickly changed in a part of jeans and a shirt before they all went to the bar, sitting down in a booth in the corner and ordering beers.

“I thought you don’t get drunk now?” Len asked minutes later when he took a sip of his beer, his eyes locked with Barry.

“Well I don’t.” He shrugged, taking a sip of his own beer, once again wishing he could actually get drunk.

“Ah, that must suck.” Mick said, picking up his own beer. “The buzz is nice.” He added.

Barry nodded in agreement “It is but well there are some downsides of being the Flash apparently.” He said quickly, making sure that there was no one around who could hear him.

“So, Scarlet, you were about to answer my question.” Len reminded him after a moment.

“You’re not just going to drop it, are you?” Barry asked, leaning on his elbows on the table, his eyes moving between the two men.

“You can get Mick’s attention with the beer, not mine.” Len said, mirroring Barry’s movement.

“Are you trying’ to suggest I’m that easy?” Mick asked, looking at his husband before he looked at Barry, shrugging a little. “Well maybe I am.” He said, getting a chuckle out of Barry, a real loud chuckle, that made both men smile at the other.

“Beer was always your thing.” Barry said after a moment. “Not that I believed a beer would get me off the hook.” He added.

“And what is the answer then?” Mick asked him slowly before he took a sip of his beer once again.

Barry sighed, looking away for a moment before he looked back at the two men. “Well for one it’d be pointless. Let’s say I put you into Iron Heights, it’ll take you what a couple of days, a day, hell maybe even a couple of hours to get out.” He said.

Len smirked at that, licking his lips, focusing closely on Barry. “Smart, kid.” He whispered.

Barry shrugged and continued talking. “So putting you there is pointless. I’m not about to put you into the pipelines as you’re not metas so your place is not there. Which leaves me with two options. One make a deal with you that would leave both sides satisfied or two play this little game of chasing again and again. At least by making a deal I make sure that no one will get hurt in the process.” He shrugged.

Mick nodded slowly once Barry had finished. “You have a point, doll.” He shrugged.

Barry nodded a bit, relaxing back against the booth, feeling Len’s eyes burn into him. “Yes?” he asked after a moment.

“What is the other reason?” the man asked him slowly.

“Who said that there is another reason?” Barry asked, looking at the other. Okay, so obviously there was but didn’t want to admit to it.

Mick smiled a bit. “We know you, doll.” 

“What he said.” Len nodded, his eyes fixed on Barry.

Barry took a deep breath, reaching for his beer and taking a long sip before he answered the question. It was no point in trying to change the subject, they were not let him get away with it. “I cared about you too much to do anything that may hurt you in any way.” He answered, quietly, his eyes moving between the two men.

“Cared? Past tense.” Len asked, his eyes fixing firmly on Barry.

“Well apparently I still care if I’m ready to let you two run around, stealing diamonds.” Barry murmured. “Did you get it?” he asked then.

“Course we got it.” Mick snorted. “We’re professionals.” He grinned at the kid and then licked his lips becoming serious. “Doll, we already talked bout this…”

“I know.” Barry interrupted him. “I just…. We can be friends, okay? That I can make work. But I don’t promise anything else.” He said.

“Deal.” Len smirked at him before he reached for his beer.

Barry nodded and opened his mouth to say something when his phone rang. “Ugh, I’ve to run, a meta is trying to destroy the center.” He sighed, getting up.

“Be careful, Scarlet.” Len said, getting a nod and an ‘Always’ from Barry before he left.

“Can we be just his friends, Lenny?” Mick asked, looking at his partner.

“Who said that we are going to be?” Len smirked over.

“You heard him….” Mick started before he frowned a bit. “You don’t think he’d be able to be just our friend?” he asked slowly.

Len shook his head. “Definitely not. Well for a little while maybe but not for long. I think that being our friend is the first step. I think he still cares, Mick” He said quietly, hope creeping in his body. There was just something in the way Barry had looked at them earlier when he had admitted that he still cared. It felt like there was something more to it.

Mick smiled. “Well I certainly hope so. I really want to kiss him like all the time.” He said.

” Me too, Mick.” Leonard said quietly, reaching for Mick’s hand and squeezing it gently. “Me too.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone here is the next chapter. I hope that you like it if you please leave some kudos or comments. They make my day.

Two weeks have passed since their little talk or whatever it was in Saint and Sinners and Barry was slowly getting used to having Len and Mick back in his life. Okay, slowly was not really the truth. He was already so used to having the two men around that it was actually scaring him a little. They have spent a couple of nights either going to clubs with the rest of the team or watching movies at Barry’s place.  
He was surprised how well everyone were getting along. The team apparently really liked Mick and Len and they were all becoming something like friends, definitely not something he had expected. Joe seemed to be the only person not that happy that the two men were back in Barry’s life and it was only because he was a little bit overprotective of him.

Anyways, life was good. Maybe even too good. But Barry wasn’t going to think about that now. He was happy with having them around. It was nice even if at times it brought back memories, memories that he wanted to be his life again. But yes, okay, maybe he was too stubborn sometimes as well. He just…he wasn’t sure if he could do that again. He actually knew that he could not. If something went wrong, if they started dating and then broke up again he wouldn’t be able to make it. He couldn’t survive a second heartbreak and he was not being dramatic.

Barry reached for some popcorns, his eyes fully fixed on the TV. “Who picked this one again?” he asked slowly, referring to the movie they were watching. Some horror movie, that was making him want to close his eyes every once in a while. Only because he was the Flash now and had faced scarier things than horror movies didn’t mean he was not a bit scared at times.

“I did.” Mick hummed, getting some popcorn as well and putting the handful in his mouth.

“He didn’t get over his horror movie obsession.” Len commented quietly from Barry’s other side.

Barry nodded a bit, glancing at Len. “Didn’t expect anything else.” He smiled a bit, glancing at Mick, who just shrugged at him before he looked back at the tv screen.

It was nice to be sitting between his ex-boyfriends. They used to love doing that, sitting down for some movies, eating popcorn. Well one thing was different now. Usually the movie night ended up with them together in bed but not now. Now it ended up with Mick and Len leaving Barry’s apartment, wishing him a good night.

Barry tilted his head at the screen, the suspenseful music not helping him calm down his nerves. It was silly to be scared over some movie when you were fighting bad guys every day, he knew that, but it didn’t stop him from feeling a chill run down his back. 

The next thing he knew was that he was hiding his face against Mick’s neck, something he had done a lot of times before when the movie got too scary for him.

Mick blinked surprised but quickly wrapped an arm around Barry, pulling him closer to himself, his eyes meeting Len’s for a moment before he looked down at the other. “Do you want me to turn it off? We don’t have to watch it.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Barry murmured from where his face was still pressed against Mick’s neck. “Just tell me when the scary part is over.” He added quietly, relaxing against Mick.

“Will do, doll.” Mick said, rubbing his back gently as his eyes moved to Len again. The other man was watching them with a small smile on his face. He reached to put one of his hands on Barry’s legs and chuckled quietly when Barry immediately moved his legs and rested them in Len’s lap. Another thing he used to do from time to time. Len gently rested his hand on Barry’s legs and hummed quietly, glancing back at the screen. 

“The scary part is over, Scarlet.” He said softly.

Barry slowly moved to look at the screen. “Thanks, Lenny.” He said, his head still resting against Mick’s shoulder, only moving a little to get more comfortable. 

Len’s head snapped to Barry at the name. Okay, he may have started calling him Len again but Lenny was something else. It was somehow more intimate, Barry hadn’t called him that in ages and he could swear that his heart skipped a beat.

“You sure you don’ want me to put on somethin’ else?” Mick asked, wrapping his arm around Barry’s waist and holding him close.

“Yeah, it’s fine. I just don’t like the scary parts that much.” Barry shrugged.

“Even now when you’ve seen worse.” Len smiled, gently massaging Barry’s feet.

“Even now.” Barry agreed, letting his eyes fall shut as he relaxed against both men. This was definitely something he had missed. He felt safe in their arms. Before long Barry had fallen asleep, his body relaxing even more against his ex-boyfriends. 

“I think he’s asleep.” Mick whispered after a couple of minutes.

Len nodded a bit. “He must have had a long day.” He said, looking at Barry’s sleeping form. “He’s beautiful.” He whispered.

Mick nodded, glancing at Barry’s head still resting on his shoulder. “Gorgeous as ever.” He whispered back, his eyes moving to Len next. “It’s been forever since he had fallen asleep like this.”

“You always had to carry him to bed afterwards.” Len smiled at his husband.

“Didn’t want to wake him.” Mick shrugged before he leaned to kiss the top of Barry’s head. “I’ve missed holding him.” He sighed.

“Yeah, me too.” Len nodded, watching the two of them. “You two still look good together.” He hummed.

“So do you.” Mick smiled over at his husband before he looked back at the screen, enjoying Barry’s closeness. 

Once the movie was done, Mick glanced at Barry. “Guess some things never change.” He said quietly, smiling over at Len as he gently picked Barry up.

Barry’s eyes slowly opened to look at the other, humming quietly. “Mmm, sleepy.” He murmured.

“I know, kid. I’m taking you to bed.” Mick said softly and followed Len, who went to open Barry’s bedroom.

“You used to do that a lot.” Barry hummed, resting his head back against Mick’s shoulder, too tired to care about what he was doing, he just wanted to go back to sleep.

“Yeah.” Mick agreed as he gently placed Barry on the bed and with Len’s help, pulled the cover over him. 

“Stay.”” Barry whispered, opening his eyes to look at the two men, standing next to his bed. 

“Are you sure?” Len asked quietly, glancing at Mick to see the surprise on his face, that he was sure was displayed on his own face as well.

Barry nodded. “I’m sure.” He murmured, yawning quietly and closing his eyes. “Want to sleep between you two.” He added after a second and hummed happily when he felt the covers lift up. A thought of him doing something that he shouldn’t be doing ran through his head quickly but he was too tired to care. He wanted to sleep between the others, consequences be damned, he thought, moving back against Len’s body, pressing himself firmly against his body and humming. 

“Still in good shape.” He murmured, first feeling Len’s body shake with the chuckle and then hearing the sound itself.

“Heists help.” Len commented, wrapping his arm around Barry’s waist and looked at Mick when he laid in front of Barry.

“Closer.” Barry complained, reaching to tug on Mick’s arm and pull him closer.

Mick chuckled and gladly moved closer to the other, wrapping his arm around him as well and smiling when Barry hummed happily and relaxed.

“That’s more likely.” He murmured, relaxing between the people he had once loved more than anyone, the people he still loved more than anyone, he corrected himself and sighed quietly. 

In this very moment, Barry felt happier than he had been in ages. Falling asleep next to Mick and Len was one of the bed feelings in the world and he wanted to do that for the rest of his life. He soon fell asleep, the thought of trying to work on their relationship once again was the last thing that ran through his head.

Mick gently squeezed Len’s arm and smiled softly at him, getting a smile in return. 

“This feels like home.” Len whispered, looking at his husband.

“Yeah, it does.” Mick hummed, closing his eyes slowly. “I love you. Both of you.” He whispered.

“Love you too.” Len whispered back, reaching to wrap his arm around Mick’s as well and let his eyes fall closed. This was what he wanted to fall asleep to every night, the two people he loved most.  
Mick hummed and let sleep take over him, enjoying the feeling of having Barry in his arms once again after so long. It was a feeling he could get used to if the kid only let him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys sorry it took me longer to update this chapter things have been a bit crazy. I hope that you enjoy it! If so please leave some comments or kudos, they're always welcomed.

Barry moved a bit, feeling a hard body pressed against his back, he didn’t have to open his eyes and look back to know that it was Len. He remembered every inch of the men’s body. He slowly opened his eyes to come face to face with Mick’s sleeping form. He wanted to slap himself right about now as memories of last night came to him. He had asked the two men to stay with him. He hadn’t thought about the consequences. Why was he like this when he was sleepy? He didn’t want to ruin a perfectly good friendship. They had just started getting close again and he had to go on and ask them to stay in his bed. At least he hadn’t asked them to get naked.

He slowly moved to look over his shoulder, only to find that Len was still asleep as well. Barry sighed quietly, closing his eyes once again. It was nice. The feeling of being between the two men was the best feeling in the world, he thought. Could they really have it back, he wondered, thinking about Mick’s words that they can be happier with him. Maybe he had to give it a chance. 

He definitely wanted to slap himself now. His mind was racing, one second he was telling himself that it was a mistake and they should all stay friends, then the next he was convincing himself that he should give it a try. He loved them both more than he cared to admit, so was it such a bad idea to try it out? Mick and Len apparently wanted him back. Was he going to hate himself if he didn’t give it a try?

He was pretty sure that if he kept this up, he was going to get a headache. He was just really torn between trying to stay friends with them and just going ahead and getting what he really wanted. He sighed quickly, it was dumb, wasn’t it? To push them away when they wanted him, when he wanted them only because he was scared of getting hurt. True, things could end up badly but they may end up just fine and he was not going to know unless he tried. 

He opened his eyes slowly, only to find Mick watching him, a small smile placed on his face. “Morning, doll.” He said quietly and Barry almost wanted to whine at how hoarse Mick’s voice sounded in the morning, he had almost forgotten that. Almost.

“Morning, Mick.” Barry whispered back before he slowly moved his hand to cup Mick’s cheek, smiling softly at him.

Surprise flashed on Mick’s face before he got a hold of himself and hid it, quickly playing it cool, Barry kind of wanted to laugh at that.

“Slept well, Scarlet?” Len asked from behind him, almost making Barry jump, which got a chuckle from both men.

“I did yeah.” Barry said quietly, glancing at Len’s behind him. “But then again I’ve always slept well between you two.” He shrugged, moving his body back, pressing it closer to Len’s.

Len’s hand quickly shot up and grabbed Barry’s hips to hold him in place. He was not immune to the morning excitement after all, especially not after sharing a bed with two gorgeous men.

“It’s fine, Lenny.” Barry said quietly, moving his body more towards Len’s, his eyes locking with Mick’s.

“Barry…..”Leonard started, but stopped there not really sure how to finish his question. He absolutely didn’t mind the body pressed against his, he just wasn’t sure what has gotten over Barry and he definitely didn’t want the kid to regret it in a few hours.

“I want it.” Barry whispered, reaching to run his fingers over Mick’s chest. “I want you. Both of you.” He said.

Mick’s eyes widened at that, glancing at Len before he looked back at Barry. “You sure about that? “ he asked and bit on his bottom lip. He really wanted to jump the other right about now but he was not going to do so if he was just going to regret it later. He loved the other and wanted to be with him but if he had to choose between having Barry as a friend or not have him in his life at all he was going with option number one.

Barry smiled softly at him. “I did invite you in my bed yesterday.” He said, smirking at Mick.

“Yeah, to sleep.” Mick added.

Barry shrugged. “Same thing.” He said, running his fingers over Mick’s stomach.

“We just want to make sure you’re not going to regret this tomorrow, Scarlet.” Len whispered against his ear softly, getting a shiver out of Barry.

“I’m going to regret not doing it.” Barry said, his fingers slowly moving lower, getting a groan out of Mick.

Mick met Len’s eyes, both of them silently asking the other what he thinks before they smiled a bit.

“Whatever, you wish, Scarlet.” Len said, his hand sneaking to the front of Barry’s pants.

“Just don’t regret it later.” Mick added, leaning closer and capturing Barry’s mouth in his, drinking in the moan that Barry left when Len’s hand cupped him.

In this moment he knew that this was not a mistake and no matter what will happen one day he was not going to regret giving them a chance. He was happier with them. Everyone deserved a second chance. 

Barry had thought about his days with Len and Mick quite often, remembering their smiles, jokes, kisses and touches and he had felt as if he had not forgotten even a damn thing. However, now he was not so sure about that. It felt so much better than he remembered. Their touches were getting his body on fire, desire was running through him and he felt like he needed more and more.

He impatiently tugged on their clothes, humming when he was done and both men were standing there naked. “You two still look as good as you used to.” He whispered, running his hands over the chests of both men, his eyes moving from one body to the other.

“And you have abs now.” Len noted, looking down at Barry’s bare chest as Mick leaned to lick on it slowly, stopping to suck a nipple as his eyes moved up to Barry’s face.

“I run around a lot.” Barry shrugged, moaning and arching his body off the bed, closer to Mick’s mouth. “I can also vibrate.” He whispered, meting Len’s eyes.

“You can? That sounds like something that can come in handy.” He smirked at his lover before he leaned to kiss him hungrily. He had missed kissing the boy, he had missed touching him, he had missed him.

Mick’s head snapped up to look at the two men. “Vibrating, huh?” he asked curiously and the next thing he knew was that he was on his back and a hot mouth was wrapping around him. He looked down at Barry, humming as he reached to run his fingers through Barry’s hair.

“You’ve always been good with your mouth, kid.” Mick noted but then he choked on a moan when Barry’s mouth started vibrating. This was definitely new but oh so good. His eyes fell shut as he arched his back off the bed, biting on his bottom lip. He was soon tugging on Barry’s hair gently, not wanting to let go just yet.

Barry got the hint and pulled away slowly only to have Len’s mouth crash into him. He really couldn’t get enough of both men, he thought moments later when he was sucking Len’s off, pushing back against Mick’s fingers that were opening him up way too slowly if you asked him.

He almost wanted to mumble at the other to hurry but at the same time he wanted to enjoy this. He wanted to enjoy every second, savor it.

So when he finally moved to straddle Len, he moved his body slowly, taking the other in and enjoying the feeling of being full once again. He felt at home with the two men there. Mick’s body pressing against his side got his attention and he leaned to kiss the men as he moved slowly, his hand sneaking down towards Mick’s body and stroking him slowly.

Of course, his plan to take his time soon came to an end as Len hit this one spot that made Barry see starts and he slammed down on his, letting out a loud moan. Before long he was moving firmly on top of the other picking up his speed as he chased the pleasure. Soon enough, his mouth opened in a silent cry, his body arching closer to Len as he slammed down on him. Panting his name, eyes looked with Len’s he let the pleasure take over him, humming when he felt Len let go as well.

He had missed this, he had missed it so much. He chuckled quietly when Mick tugged on his arm gently, getting his attention only to have Mick’s lips crash against his.

Barry slowly moved away from Len, moving on all four on the bed in front of Mick and hummed when two strong hands wrapped around his hips. He leaned to kiss Len hungrily as Mick entered him, getting him hard and panting in no time.

Seriously, he was like a teenager around these two. His body was just responding to the familiar sensations, plus as the Flash he needed less time to recover. All his thought, left his head the moment Mick slammed in this perfect way that made Barry see stars again.

Mick grabbed his hips tighter as he kept slamming against Barry’s sweet spot, soon getting a cry out of Barry, that sounded like Mick’s name. The man gladly pushed into the other when he felt him clench around him and let himself go, feeling Barry’s body shake under him.

A minute later the three of them were laying on the bed, panting loudly.

“That was better than I remembered it.” Barry panted, looking between the two men.

Mick grunted in agreement, moving to wrap an arm around Barry’s waist.

“I like the vibrating trick.” Len smirked over at the other.

Barry laughed. “I’ll be sure to show it to you again then.” He said and leaned to peck first Len’s lips and then Mick’s. “We need to clean up.” He noted.

“Are you offerin’ a shower sex?” Mick asked curiously.

“There’s only one way to find out.” Barry smirked as he got up and walked towards the bathroom, winking over his shoulder at the two men and laughing when both of them quickly got up and followed him in the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So here is the next chapter of this story that I had so much fun writing. I just love these three. I hope you enjoy it and if so you already know how much I love your comments and kudos and that they mean the world to me.

Barry sat down across from the two men and started eating. He was starving, that was what he got for having fun in bed and then in the shower. 

Mick glanced at Len, raising an eyebrow and him before he started eating as well.

Len shook his head a bit at his husband before he looked at Barry. “So…maybe we should talk about what happened?” he asked slowly.

Barry’s eyes moved to Len as he nodded “You mean talk about the awesome sex we had?” he grinned at the two men, getting a chuckle from Mick.

“We all know it was amazing, Bar.” Len said, leaning back in his chair and licking his lips. “More like the meaning behind it.”

Barry couldn’t help but smile a little as he saw the nervous look that both men had on their faces. “You both know that I don’t just sleep around.” He said.

Mick nodded. “Yeah, we do. So it changes things?” he asked hopefully.

Barry smiled at him and nodded. “I’m ready to give it another chance. To give us another chance.” He said softly. “I…I don’t think I should turn my back on this just because I’m scared of getting hurt.” He said.

“We’re never going to hurt you, doll.” Mick said as he reached to take Barry’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

Barry nodded. “Yeah, let’s just make it work this time, yeah?” he asked with a small smile.

“Oh, this time you’re not going anywhere.” Len said quickly, reaching for Barry’s other hand.

“Good.” Barry grinned at the two men. This was what he had wanted, to be with them, to be happy and he hadn’t felt as happy as he was right now for a while now. “I love you.” He whispered after a moment, his eyes moving between the two men.

“We love you too, kid.” Mick smiled at him.

“We never stopped loving you.” Len added softly and leaned over the table to kiss Barry’s cheek. “Now finish your food. Lisa is dying to see you.”

“She’s back in town?” Barry smiled, thinking about a couple of days ago when Len had told him that Lisa is on a vacation with her new boyfriend.

Len nodded. “She came back yesterday. I’m surprised she didn’t track us or something just to see you. She misses you.” He said.

“I miss her too. She was always my favorite Snart.” Barry teased, getting a glare out of Len. “After you, of course, Lenny.” He grinned, getting a laugh out of Mick.

“Not funny, Mick. Which side are you on?” Len snorted, glancing at his husband.

“I ain’t takin’ sides.” Mick said, shrugging and getting back to his food.

“How convenient.” Len said, shaking his head a bit as he focused on the food in front of him.

“So lunch with Lisa?” Barry asked, going back to his own food as he got a nod from Len.

“Will talk to her after breakfast.” He said, smiling softly at Barry.

“You finally did something right.” Lisa grinned at Mick and Len from where she was sitting next to Barry.

Barry laughed quietly at the look that Len shot his sister.

“What? Getting him back in your lives is probably the best thing you’ve done in a while. Or ever actually.” She shrugged and winked at Barry. “They were boring without you.” She told Barry quietly, but still loud enough so the two men could hear her.

“This lunch was a mistake.” Len sighed, running a hand over his head and getting another laugh out of Barry. They all knew he was teasing.

“You’re saying that only because you know I’ll steal him away now.” Lisa smirked as she wrapped her arm around Barry’s arm.

“Like hell you are.” Len murmured.

“Fighting over me would get my ego too big, guys.” Barry smiled, moving to wrap his arm around Lisa and pull her in a hug. “But I missed you too, Lisa.” He told her softly, getting a grin out of her.

“Ah, you were always my favorite Allen.” She said.

“You don’t know any other Allens.” Barry laughed.

“Still my favorite.” She shrugged and took a sip of her drink before Barry asked her to tell him more about her boyfriend and she started talking with a big smile on her face, telling him how great the guy was.

“Lenny hasn’t scared him away yet?” Barry asked after a moment when Lisa finished.

“He likes him.” Lisa said, causing Barry to turn to Len with wide eyes.

“You like someone Lisa is dating? Okay, that is news.” He said.

Len rolled his eyes. “We’re all adults. Plus I’m not as overprotective as you’re trying to make me look.”

“True, you’re worse.” Mick added, shrugging a bit and chuckling when Len punched his shoulder gently.

“I’m protective. Scratch the over part.”

“Still hard to believe you like someone she is dating.” Barry shrugged. “He must be a catch.”

“Ah, you can meet him for dinner tomorrow.” Lisa offered, getting a nod out of Barry.

“We can totally have dinner. I think we should get the team to come as well. We need to tell them about us.” He said, looking at Len and Mick to see them reactions.

“Would Joe threaten us?” Mick wondered, tilting his head to the side.

“Most definitely. If he doesn’t kill us for how things ended up the first time around.” Len said.

“Oh come on. He’s not that bad.” Barry sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Although he may really try to kill you.” He added after a moment but then shook his head. “I’ll talk to him before that, make sure he’s on his best behavior.”

“If I was you I’d make sure that these two are on their best behavior.”” Lisa said, pointing with her fork towards Mick and Len before she took another bite of her food.

“We’re always on our best behavior.” Len protested, getting a raised eyebrow in return from Barry. “What we are. Right, Mick?” he asked, turning to his husband.

Mick nodded quickly. “Most definitely.” He agreed, smirking at Barry. “Expect for once or twice when we did some touchin’ in public places.” He smirked.

Barry almost choked on the food he had in his mouth, his eyes widening. “Mick!”

“Ah, I’ve almost forgotten how gross you can be.” Lisa murmured, looking between the three men.

“I’m the innocent one here.” Barry said quickly, looking at Lisa.

“Please, you may have been innocent before meeting these two, although I doubt it but ever since then innocent is the last thing you have been, Barry.” Lisa sighed.

Barry shrugged a bit, looking back at Len and Mick. “Well at least I may have been innocent once.” He shrugged.

“Sure you were.” Len snorted. “You were wild since the moment you jumped into bed with us the first time.”

“So untrue.” Barry whined, although thinking back to their very first time, he was clearly seeing where Len was coming from. “Okay, maybe just a little bit.” He added after getting a pointed look from Mick.

“That’s more likely.” Mick grinned at him, before going back to his food.

Barry shook his head a little, chuckling quietly before he smiled over at the two men sitting in front of him. Giving their relationship another try was definitely the best decision he had ever made, he thought happily as he turned his attention back to Lisa and focused on her stories about the vacation. Still every now and then he’d look at his lovers, only to find them looking at him, small smiles on their faces. For scary criminals and all the could be so soft. Something he decided not to comment on. If they wanted to act like big bad guys in front of people, he was not going to say anything about it.

This was where he belonged, he decided at some point. This was what have been missing in his life all these years. Mick and Len. And Lisa, of course. He was looking forward to telling the team about their relationship so he could have this life once again. 

His phone buzzed and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. “Gotta run, guys.” He said, pushing the phone back in his pocket and looking apologetically at the others.

“But we have so much to talk about.” Lisa whined.

“I know. And we will. But right now the Flash is needed.” He said, leaning closer to her so no one else could hear him.

Lisa’s eyes widened at that. “What?” she asked.

“You didn’t know?” Barry asked, frowning as he turned towards Len. “She didn’t know?”

“I promised to keep your secret, Scarlet. That includes from Lisa.” Leonard shrugged in return.

Barry nodded a bit before he looked back at Lisa. “Well now you know.”

“We have so much to talk about, Barry Allen.” Lisa said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“We will. I promise.” Barry said and leaned to press a soft kiss to her cheek before he got up, leaning to kiss his now boyfriends softly. 

“Don’t get hurt.” Mick murmured against his lips getting a smile out of Barry.

“I’ll be careful.” He said and smiled at them before he walked away, vaguely hearing Lisa’s voice behind him, calling Len a jerk for keeping secrets from her. He chuckled to himself as he walked out of the door. This was definitely the life he wanted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! So here comes to last chapter of the story! For some time I debated on whether to wrap everything up in this chapter or continue with another conflict coming. Alas as you can see I decided to give them the happy ending that they deserved and not torture them with more drama along the way. I hope that you enjoy the end.  
> I also want to say thank you to everyone who had followed the story and left kudos and comments. It means the world to me! Thank you!

“Are we supposed to act surprised?” Cisco asked quietly, leaning closer to Caitlin, getting a shrug out of her.

“Guess so” she whispered back.

“What are you two even talking about?” Barry asked, looking between his friends.

“We saw the tension between you three from the first day of working together.” Harry shrugged, looking between Barry, Mick and Len.

“We thought you’re already fooling around and just not telling us.” Cisco added and took a sip of his drink.

“What?” Barry blinked, looking between his boyfriends. “But we were not.” He groaned, looking back at Cisco.

“Looked like it.” Cisco said, shrugging a bit. “So can’t really be surprised that you’re dating now when we thought you’ve been doing that for the past couple of weeks.” He elaborated.

Barry leaned back in his seat, moving closer to Len’s side and hummed quietly when the man put his arm resting on the seat behind Barry, loosely around his shoulder. “I can’t even get a little bit of surprise for telling you I’m dating someone.” He murmured, getting a chuckle out of Mick.

Cisco rolled his eyes, putting his arms on the table, leaning to look at Barry with wide eyes. “You’re dating Captain Cold and Heat Wave? Noooo, that can’t be.” He said, acting surprised.

Barry rolled his eyes, but smiled a bit as everyone laughed. “I didn’t say you’ve to pretend to be surprised. I just thought that we have been very subtle.” He shrugged.

“When have you even been subtle?” Iris chuckled, getting a high five out of Lisa for her comment.

“I keep saying the same thing.” She added before she leaned closer to her boyfriend.

“I’m never telling you anything now.” Barry murmured.

Len chuckled and pulled Barry closer. “Don’t worry, Scarlet. When we get married we’re not going to tell them.” He said. Len kind of regretted saying that when everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him. Barry included. The only one that was unfazed was Mick and only because he and Len had talked about it. 

“Now that was a rogue mistake.” Mick murmured, reaching for his beer and taking a long sip of it.

“That I got, Mick.” Len grumbled, looking sideways at his husband before he looked at Barry’s wide eyes. “At least you don’t act surprised, Scarlet.” He smiled softly.

“But you just said…. Do you mean it?” he asked slowly, looking between Mick and Len.

“Course he means it. Do you think we’re gonna let you be our boyfriend when we’re married?” Mick asked, looking at the other, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Well I haven’t really thought about it.” Barry said, licking his lips. Yes, it was way too soon to think about marrying Mick and Len and he was sure they were not going to do it tomorrow but still the idea of getting married to them one day sounded so good.

“Not to burst the bubble, but you know that it’s illegal, right?” Harry asked slowly after a moment.

“That’s the charm of it.” Len smirked. “Legal things are overrated.” He shrugged and leaned to kiss Barry gently.

“You’re going to get married.” Lisa grinned at them, getting a happy giggle out of Iris. 

“We’re going to be bridesmaids, right?” Iris asked, looking at the three men expectedly.

“That’s not even a question.” Lisa said quickly.

“It’s going to be so beautiful.” Caitlin sighed, joining the happy buzz of the girls.

“We’re really not going to tell them when the time comes, right?” Barry asked his boyfriends quietly.

“Like hell you are not. I’m going to find you and kick your asses.” Cisco said.

“Would like to see you try.” Mick smirked, raising an eyebrow at Cisco.

Cisco ran a nervous hand through his hand. “I did not mean literally.” He mumbled.

“That’s what I thought.” Mick smirked and took a sip of his beer.

“Next time I’ll bite my tongue before I say anything.” Len said, glancing at the three women, still happily talking about the wedding.

“Hey, you know what we’re not getting married now, right?” Barry asked, raising an eyebrow.

“There are a lot of things to be planned in a wedding.” Lisa shrugged in reply. “Let us dream.”

“You can plan your own weddings and let us out of it.” Mick said, getting a snort out of Lisa.

“You got away with letting me plan your wedding. This time there is no getting away.” She grinned at them.

“You didn’t let her plan your wedding?” Barry asked.

Mick shrugged. “There was no real wedding. We went got married, went to a bar. End of story.” He told Barry.

“And that’s why I’m so planning a wedding now. A big, big wedding.” Lisa grinned.

“I love weddings.” Caitlin nodded happily.

Barry sighed and leaned more comfortable on the seat. “Really be careful what you say next time, Lenny.” He said quietly. “Now they’re planning a wedding that is going to happen some day.” 

Len nodded. “Will never do that mistake again.” He added.

“Ah, don’t be like this. We’re going to make it great.” Lisa smiled at the men.

“We can always leave town and get married, right?” Barry asked hopefully, getting a nod from both men.

“In your dreams, Barry.” Iris smiled at her best friend.

“And in moments like that I so want to be able to get drunk.” Barry sighed overdramatically. He didn’t really mind the girls, he knew that neither did Mick and Len. He was happy that his friends were so on board with his relationship. Although he was still surprised that they had expected it. Anyways, he was just glad that everyone was getting along just fine. He needed this, his friends and boyfriends to get along. He was happier than he had felt in a long, long time. He hummed quietly and took Mick’s hand that was resting on his thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. Barry was looking forward to his life with his two very handsome bad boys. 

“Cheers to that then.” Cisco said, raising his glass.

“Cheers to Barry, Mick and Len.” Caitlin corrected, raising her own glass. Everyone quickly raised their glasses, saying cheers and smiling. Barry clicked glasses with everyone before he leaned to kiss first Mick and then Len softly before he took a sip of his glass.

Mick smiled at Barry and leaned to peck Len’s lips before he took a sip of his beet. This was all he had ever wanted from life. For Len and Barry to be there. Things were going to be good now, better than they were before and he was looking forward to spending his life with the two men. He felt a pang of happiness in his chest and smiled, looking at the two men adoringly. Nothing mattered more than these two men, he thought. And he had finally, finally, gotten them both. He was not going to let anything change that.

Len’s felt Mick’s eyes on him and turned to his husband, smiling a bit at him. He could see the love in Mick’s eyes that he was pretty sure was reflecting his own look. They have finally fixed the mistakes of the past and have gotten their lover back. He was happy with Mick but he knew that now they were all going to be so much happier. Because they all belonged together. He wrapped his arm around Barry once again, reaching to put it on Mick’s shoulder as well and smiled at the two men. The journey of life had just become so much better. He was never going to make the mistakes of the past and let Barry go ever again. 

Barry smiled from where he was sitting between the two men. They were the loves of his life and nothing was going to change that. He was looking forward to their future together. Giving their love another chance was the best decision ever and he was a bit frustrated that he hadn’t done it sooner. But that wasn’t important. What mattered was that he got his them both back in his life. The mistakes of the past had stayed in the past as a lesson of what not to do. He was going to make sure that they never made the same mistake ever again. In this very moment, he swore to himself that he’s never going to leave the two men ever again. Walking away once have had been hard enough, he was not going at it for a second time. Life was finally beautiful and full. He was finally feeling happy, the feeling of something missing from his life was gone and he relaxed in his place between the two men. This was where he wanted to be for the rest of his life. This was where he belonged. Between his lovers. Life was finally perfect, he thought with a small smile, looking between Len and Mick. His future husbands, he hummed with a grin and tugged them both closer to himself. Yes, life was definitely good now.


End file.
